Eager for blood
by Reedie
Summary: The vapor hovered silently above the crowd. Too many people, it couldn't risk it now. Now it was so close...it should have to wait.
1. Hand in mine, into your icy blues

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ok? Right, now read!! (and Review)

**Eager**** for blood.**

****

It was around 20 degrees. 'Room temperature' these humans would say. It was a too warm for its liking. But still it felt satisfaction as it made its way through the corridors. This was one of the first ships that had people onboard who were very similar to the people on its planet. It had known it the very first time it had smelt one of them. Yes, it was glad they were here. It didn't get much these days and this was an unique opportunity, so it had left its safe home in search for these humans. It made its way and followed two humans who came around the corner. The doors opened and they stepped into the mess hall where a small crowd had gathered. The vapor hovered silently above the crowd. Too many people, it couldn't risk it now. Now it was so close…it should have to wait.

* * *

Jolien stared at the glass in her hand, she sniffled slightly. She could feel a small cold coming up. How the hell she had managed to get a cold in the middle of space, she didn't know. She hadn't gone down to the planet, so it couldn't have been one of the inhabitants that had passed some kind of weird disease on to her. She raised her glass and took a sip from the water. Her quarters looked strange and she decided to go to bed early that day.

While she drank she did not notice some kind of vapor flowing into her quarters. It was not a liquid and not a gas either, but it moved swiftly and even when you looked right through it, it would be hard to notice.

Jolien shivered, her hands had suddenly grown cold and the tip of her nose felt like ice. Walking over to the door, she grabbed the blanket from her bed and pushed the comm. button while she wrapped the blanket around her.

"Heras to Lieutenant Johnson."

"What is it Jolien?" A female voice came from the other side of the comm.

"I don't think I'll come to the Movie night with you."

"Why not? You do remember your promise, don't you?"

Jolien sighed. "I know, but I don't feel quite well. I think I'm coming off with a cold."

There was a pause. "Did you go to doctor Phlox? Maybe he can give you something."

"I did when I got a headache this afternoon, he gave me something for that. But I don't want to bother him twice this day."

"All right, well take care and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye." Jolien sighed and punched the comm. button. Most of the crew would be already in the mess hall around now, and except for the skeleton crew on the bridge and in engineering she was sure she was the only one not going.

"Well hello there." A soft but cold voice came from behind her.

Jolien whirled around and saw a dark shape standing in the back of her quarters. Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart skipping a few beats.

"Who- who are you??"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is _you__._" The stranger's eyes locked with hers and unwillingly she felt drawn to them. Her brain seemed to scream to run away, to call security or anything. But her legs wouldn't move and her body refused.

"Now, be a good girl and come over here." The stranger said and to her horror Jolien felt her legs taking a step in the direction of the stranger. Her eyes were still locked with the other and they seemed to bore into her mind, even deeper and into her soul. They seemed to know everything about her and this realization frightened her so much that she abruptly stopped with walking.

"Now why did we stop? I asked you come over here.." This time there was a hint of irritation in the stranger's voice. She had stopped moving towards the dark figure, but she wasn't moving to the door either. The figure clearly thought it had enough games and now stepped forward, revealing its face. Jolien gasped but it was already too late as the stranger turned Jolien's face to one side and soon enough the whole world was spinning. Her vision was clouding and a few seconds later she fell onto the deck unconscious as the vapor exited her quarters again and left her laying on the ground.

* * *

Something wasn't right. Malcolm shot up and stared into the darkness. Although his eyes were open and he was wide awake but he couldn't see a thing. Did he had a nightmare? No, he would have remembered something. What was wrong then? He ordered the lights on and threw the blankets to his side. The second his feet touched the ground he immediately withdrew them again. It was _freezing_. It almost seemed as if the ground had frozen while he had been asleep. Now he thought about it, he could see his breath. Frowning he turned and increased his room temperature with 10 degrees. It didn't seem to have any effect, but he got up anyway since it was almost time for his shift. He quickly dressed and stepped into the corridor, where to his surprise it was normal temperature. He made note that he should tell Trip before the commander would go back to the planet with T'pol.

--

"Ah can't find any malfunctions or anything, Mal. Everything is working normally."

"There must have been a malfunction because I didn't imagine it. Maybe it happened exactly around the time I got up?"

"Hmm.." Trip called up some new information on the monitor and quickly checked some data. He blinked and checked again.

"Sonofa--...Jeez Malcolm! The computer registered a temperature drop of at _least_ 30 degrees around 06:00 in your quarters." Trip shivered involuntarily, he would have been very pissed if he woke up that way. Malcolm looked over his shoulder.

"I told you." He simply said. Trip shook his head.

"But look at this, there were no malfuctions. Just as _ah _told _you__._"

Malcolm frowned. "But then what could have caused it?"

"Ah don't know, Mal."

* * *

Please review!!!


	2. Until the end, until this blood

AN: Whooyeah, Chapter 2. Already. Go me!

Flames will be shot with a phaser until dead. ;)

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Until the end, Until this blood."

"You all right, Jolien?"

Jolien looked up and saw a concerned looking Lieutenant Wilson staring at her from behind the console in engineering where she was working at.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." She replied, her voice seemed soft and distant even to her own ears. Wilson opened his mouth to say something, but on the same moment Johnson appeared from behind him.

"She's got a cold." She said and grinned at Jolien, who for some reason felt relieved when she said this. Wilson frowned and eyed Jolien suspiciously.

"A cold in the middle of space? You haven't gone sneaking down to the planet without me, have you?" He then smiled and nodded to Jolien.

"Get better soon." He said an turned around. Jolien nodded and returned her attention to her work. She didn't seem able to concentrate on anything longer than 10 seconds and her memories of last night were foggy. She noticed that Johnson was still standing beside her.

"I chased Wilson away for you, but you do look a lot paler than usual, Jo. Maybe you should go down to sickbay and have yourself examined?" She asked, Jolien turned to her, clearly irritated.

"No, I said I was fine! You sound like my mother!" She snapped and Johnson took a step back, a slightly hurt expression on her face. She stood there for a couple of seconds and then decided it was better to leave Jolien alone. So she turned and strode away. Shaking her head, Jolien didn't know why she had said that. Maybe it _was_ better to go to sickbay and have herself examined. But for some reason or another she didn't want anybody to know anything about her, or what had happened last night.....What _had_ happened last night?

While she was thinking she felt her headache return and decided it wouldn't be such a bad thing to ask Wilson if she could maybe take the day off and return to her quarters.

* * *

"12000 years ago? Your people have quite a history." Archer squinted his eyes against the sunlight as he looked up at the massive form of the giant building their 'tour guide' had lead them to. The aliens called themselves 'Lolanins' which meant something in one of their languages as 'diggers' ,Hoshi had told him. But he couldn't quite understand why they would call themselves diggers when they seemed to make a sport out of living as high as possible. How higher you lived, the more respect you got. Although, mister Terrindo had told them, it doesn't really matter as much in modern times as in the early days.

Terrindo nodded. "Yes, we are quite proud of our architecture." By now they had seen most of the city and the suns were high up in the sky. Archer felt a little hungry, and as if their guide had read his mind, Terrindo turned and nodded to the small group. "I think it's time to get our second meal, or as you people refer to it, I believe, Lonch?" The small man raised his voice a little at the end of the sentence and Trip grinned.

"Lunch." He said, and the small man's eyebrow twitched slightly. Trip still didn't know what exactly this gesture meant, but he wouldn't rest before he found out.

"Ah..My mistake." Terrindo said and looked down for a moment. Then he smiled brightly as he lead the small group towards a small restaurant ("The most gorgeous little cafe!" Hoshi would later have said) And they all sat down at one of the tables, close to the big round windows from which they could see the busy streets. Trip questioned the little guide about what _exactly_ all the things on the menu were before he wanted to make his order, and Hoshi seemed to be fascinated by the big glowing fish-like creatures which slowly moved through the water behind them. They all winded up taking some kind of soup made of various vegetables which could be found here on the planet. Only Terrindo took a purple thing that vaguely looked like something you would maybe call a squid back on Earth. They all eyed it with distaste (Except for T'pol who carefully sipped her drink while she looked outside)

* * *

Jolien sat shivering on her bed in her quarters. Her hands clutched the blanket in which she had wrapped herself, and she feverishly looked around the room . She didn't feel good at all, her head was spinning and she didn't know how long she had been sitting here. She carefully got up and stumbled towards the comm. She hesitated a second before pressing the button.

* * *

Sal had just come off duty and had gone to her quarters to refresh herself a little before she would go to the mess hall. She was just about to leave when the comm. chirped and a soft voice came from the other side.

"He--Heras...t-to Lieutenant J-Johnson.."

Sal immediately whirled around and pressed the button.

"Is everything all right Jo?"

"Could you please come to my quarters, Sal, please?" This time she sounded little scared.

"Of course! I'm already on my way."

"T-thanks.."

Sal was already sprinting down the corridor and it wasn't long before she reached Jolien's quarters. When she entered the first thing she noticed was that the lights were dimmed. She ordered them on and immediately noticed a bundle of something laying on the ground.

"Jolien!" She kneeled down next to the figure and turned her around so she could see her face.. "Talk to me!......I'm calling sickbay." She reached out for the comm. but a hand shot out from underneath the blanket and stopped her.

"No, don't."

Sal studied her face and sat back down on the ground as Jolien slowly sat upright.

"I don't need a doctor."

"You don't look healthy...when was the last time you ate something?" Sal decided that she could maybe talk to her and convince her that she really did need a doctor. This time there was a strange flicker in Jolien's eyes.

"Aren't you hungry?" Johnson asked, and Jolien slowly nodded.

"Well I could bring you something from the mess hall..."

"You don't have to go." Jolien said and leaned forward. "There's no need.." Their eyes locked and for the first time Sal saw the strange glint, but too late.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviews are always more than welcome! (They make my day)


End file.
